


Romantic.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: This is a snapshot written in relation to Education, Matching, and Lunch.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snapshot written in relation to Education, Matching, and Lunch.

Coco walked two steps ahead of Angel and Gilly, meeting you at the stairs of the clubhouse. “You didn’t have to do this.” His voice low as he took the grocery bag from you. “Yeah, I did,” You paused, turning to face Coco, “You deserve it.” Coco felt the warmth from your face as you stared at him - love in your eyes. 

“Excuse me, let me.” Gilly cleared his throat - taking the bags from Coco with a sheepish bow of his head as he held the door of the clubhouse open - cool air billowing out. 

Bishop and Taza glanced from their seats - dropping their paperwork as shadowed bodies entered the room - bathed in afternoon sun. 

“Aye, Coco’s girl made us lunch.” Angel walked forward, offering the introduction - his finger pointing to you as his eyes grew wide. 

“I made lasagna and brought stuff for salad. I hope there’s enough.” Gilly presented your gift of pasta to the quiet room. “We’re appreciative of any gesture.” Bishop spoke diplomatically. The room fell back into a prickly silence as the Mayans shifted uncomfortably. “You guys sit. I’ll make plates.” Gilly moved towards the bar - another apologetic act to his brother. 

“Excuse me, where’s the restroom?” You pulled Coco’s hand as his brothers circled. “Just down the hall. Second door.” Coco gestured toward the corner as you walked away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your fucking girl?” Angel’s hands clasped Coco’s shoulders as he gazed wide-eyed at his stoic friend. 

Coco exhaled - he hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. “Yeah, my girl.” Coco nodded at his brother as he stared towards the hall. 

“How long have you been hiding her? Where the fuck did she come from? She seems so...normal.” Angel lit a cigarette as he waited for answers to his interrogation. Coco shifted his weight - he had never had secrets from his brothers and now, his biggest secret was in the bathroom of the clubhouse. 

“We’ve been together for…” 

“For six months. I met him when he was doing community service.” Your sweet voice spoke for him as you came from the hall, wiping your hands on your jeans. “Oh, you’re out of paper towels.” You giggled as you stood straight up, leaning into Coco as you joined the group. 

“I work with teenagers who have judgments from Teen Court. My program was working with some probation violators that day, and he was one of them.” You wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling yourself into him - his body relaxing at your touch. 

Angel coughed on the smoke he inhaled as his mouth fell open, stunned - “Oh, how romantic.”


End file.
